Power of Love
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: The power of love is a strong fact. But whose love is Demeter recieving; Munkustrap's or Macavity's? And is this love the best kind? This is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Power of Love**

Chapter One – Her First Love

**A/N: This is my first actual attempt at a **_**story **_**story. I hope you enjoy it . . . **

Just after the Jellicle Ball had ended, cats were already dispersing one by one. Only a handful remained about the Junkyard.

"Demeter, where are you going?" Bombalurina said noting her friend's departure. "I'm going home," she said yawning, and then continued, "I'm awfully tired." "Alright, see you tomorrow then." Bombalurina called. "Good night." Demeter said before turning to go to her humans' house.

This was the Jellicle Ball where Macavity had attempted to catnap her; but to no avail. Her _new love_ came to save her; he'd rescued her. She was grateful for him. He brought out emotions in her she didn't even know she had. He was the second lover she'd ever had.

Her first love was a ginger tom. His wild eyes captivated her from the moment she saw him. He was gentle and sweet. He was good-natured and expressed great respect to everyone around him; especially her. He used to bring her flowers from the meadow, surprise her with gifts, and devote himself to her completely.

But then something snapped, and he changed forever. He disappeared from the tribe for a while. No-one had seen him for months. His and Demeter's relationship wavered in the balance.

He left Demeter abandoned and distraught. Her heart crumbled a little more as the lonely days pressed on. She fell into depression and isolated herself from the tribe. Not even Bombalurina could bring her from her misery.

"A couple of us are heading to the meadow." Bombalurina stood in front of Demeter; who was lost in reverie. "You should come with us. I think it'd be good for you." Demeter paid her no mind. Bombalurina put a comforting paw on Demeter's shoulder. She was truly worried about Demeter's recent state of isolation. "I miss you Demeter. I miss having you around. I've had no one to talk to lately." Demeter didn't even turn her head. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." With that, Bombalurina trotted off to the meadow with the others; leaving Demeter to herself; to contemplate.

She'd sit and contemplate all day long.

_What triggered such an epic change? Was it something I did? Will I ever even see him again? Does he think about me as much as I think about him? Has he found a new mate; wherever he is?_

That night, Demeter dreamed a nightmare. She tossed and turned in her sleep, a distantly troubled expression on her face.

"_Macavity!" Demeter cried. _

In Demeter's dream, Macavity was struggling for survival; for food, shelter. Wherever he was, he'd just badly lost a one-on-one battle with a Pollicle. He lay motionless on the ground.

_Demeter was surrounded in a cloudy fog. She tried to reach Macavity through the haze, but the air was dizzying, and she quickly lost sight of him. She knew he needed her help, but how could she help him if she couldn't even find him? _

"_Macavity, where are you?" she called desperately. "Macavity!" _

Demeter sat up in her bed, terror on her face. Was this dream warning her of something that was to come in the near future? Was Macavity really in trouble?

After numerous failed efforts to return to sleep, Demeter left her home heading to the Junkyard. The sky was still dark with night. She arrived before anyone else had stirred. She quietly trotted to the TSE1 and sat in front of it.

On that same early morn, Macavity came out of hiding.

**A/N: So, opinions anyone? This is my first story type deal so please spare me any flaming reviews. If you really must insult, do it gently. R&R please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – No Longer Mac

**A/N: I'm apologizing now for all the confusion ahead of time. This chapter jumps around a lot . . . time wise. Try to stay with it. I thought I did fairly well. But the question here is, will you think the same?**

He stood atop the roof of TSE1 glaring down at her from behind. "Ahem." He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She spun around, and when she finally adjusted her eyes on the being in front of her . . . "MAC!" she gasped.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" she noticed his appearance had changed drastically. No longer was there tenderness in his touch or tranquility in his expression. His tenderness and tranquility was now something of rage and despair. His eyes filled with madness. Even his robust, burly scent seemed to have changed. He seemed to be an entirely different feline.

He was no longer her precious Macavity, and this frightened Demeter . . . a lot.

"Mac?" she stared at him befuddled, still observing the changes of his exterior.

"Don't call me Mac." He said in a deep, intimidating voice; an eerie trace of a threat lingering somewhere beyond his words. "That cat no longer exists."

"Don't be silly Mac; don't play these games with me." Demeter said, laughing only slightly.

"MAC IS GONE! Don't you ever call me by that name ever again!!!" he hollered, his thunderous voice booming over the Junkyard. ( it was a wonder how those cats slept through all the commotion )

"What in Heaviside are you babbling about?" Demeter questioned; naïve to the seriousness of the situation.

His arm jolted upwards with astonishing speed and he clenched his paw tight around her throat. Her paws shot up to her neck; trying to loosen his stranglehold grasp. But there was such strength in that single paw; a strength she did not know he had. She was scared half to death by the actions of her former lover. She gasped for breath as her golden face faded to purple.

She could feel the suffocation raising us as her head began to spin. With his single paw, he began to raise her off the ground. Her hind paws dangled in the air.

"I told you, don't call me MAC!" he yelled before hurling her to the ground. She gazed up at him in disbelief. Voice trembling, she pondered, "Who _are _you?" he gave an evil grin and vanished into nothing.

It was after that, that he went on becoming the mischievous, troublesome brute that he is today. He was an enemy to the law, and soon gained his title as The Napoleon of Crime.

He seemed invincible. _**No-one**_ could stop him.

Demeter couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought that she was responsible in some way for his behavior. But she'd done nothing wrong . . . right?

Of course not! He deserted her!

It was during his absence, that she found interest in a new tom. He was silver like the moon, with stripes as black as ebony. His eyes were peaceful, and the very air about him seemed to leave a wisp of wisdom and serenity as he passed by.

Little did she know, he felt something for her as well.

Macavity had his watchful eye on Demeter the entire time. He spied on her while staying hidden, for this was the point in time where he was still remote from the clan.

Munkustrap aided Demeter in freeing herself from her depressed state. He'd spend hours a day simply talking to her. She could tell he obviously cared. Although at first she was reluctant, she eventually started opening herself to him. It helped her release all the emotions she had bottled up inside herself. Munkustrap was the only one she'd talk to; at first anyway.

As Demeter began gradually recovering from her love loss, she became fascinated by this tom. She noticed things about him she hadn't before; and each one was significantly unique. The inner Demeter was beginning to resurface. Little had Demeter realized, he reversibly found her incredibly attractive.

Before long, they'd become mates.

**A/N: Sorry for the continual brief chapters. So, what did you think? Was it good enough for a review? –hint- :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hugs to the reviewers!**

**Sorry if it's really bad, it's my first story with chapters. But don't give up one me! It's still early! There's still hope! **

**Special thanks to my two reviewers; Munkustrap55 & MoonlightJellicle!**

Demeter sat on top of the pipe. She heard two familiar voices chattering quietly below her. She soon discovered that the two voices had belonged to Tumblebrutus and Pouncival; who were hiding out on the inside of the pipe she was laying on top of.

"I heard he's moved into that old abandoned warehouse on St. James Street." Tumblebrutus stated. "Rumor tells that he's forming some sort of secret army."

_Secret army? _Demeter thought to herself. She continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. "No way!" Pouncival exclaimed; nudging his buddy playfully. "Yep. So, how shall we wreak havoc on the Junkyard today?"

"Let's go pester Jenny and Jelly. We could go _brighten_ up their day." Pouncival suggested with an impish grin on his face. Demeter lost interest at the change of subject and fell into thought; deep thought.

_Army . . . what army? An army of what exactly? What is he going to do with an army? What if he comes here? There has to be something I can do. _She came up with a plan. She'd go to St. James Street and find a way to get Macavity to reconsider his malicious ways.

As she headed out of the Junkyard, a recognizable voice called after her. "Where are you going Demeter?" She turned to see Munkustrap padding behind her. "Oh hi . . . um . . . I was just . . . um . . . going to . . ." Her face lit up with an excuse. "I was just going home." she finally blurted out; lying. Munkustrap wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms across his chest, and raised his brow expectantly; awaiting the real answer.

Her head dropped as she writhed her paws; preparing for his reaction to her reply. After long, hard stares from the silver tabby she finally confessed. "I was going to see Mac." His head then dropped and she bit her lip in anticipation. He held a paw on his forehead; clearly unhappy. She couldn't be sure of his emotions and then suddenly -

"ARE YOU MAD?" Munku bellowed. Demeter was too stunned to speak. He'd never yelled at her before.

"You must be if you're planning on going to find him alone!"

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked somewhat offended.

"Macavity's dangerous! You can't-" he was cut-off.

"But I must! Something bad could happen if I don't try! And there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." She turned to leave; rather angered by Munku. Munkustrap reached out and grabbed her arm. "Deme, don't go." He begged. She gave him a furious look but then noticed the sincere expression on his face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said softly. They stared long into each other's eyes. They were still new to this whole 'mate' thing; but it felt so right . . . to both of them.

He loosened his grasp and she left to pursue her plan.

St. James Street was deserted. It was the poor part of town and there were homeless people lining the pavements. Demeter finally came upon the warehouse. It _was_ abandoned; boarded up windows, neglected yard work, missing roof shingles; the premises itself gave Demeter a churning feeling within her stomach.

She lingered through the halls and up and down the stairs, wondering where she'd find him. Then, before she turned round the next corner, she heard a voice. It was his; it was his low, raspy, luring, enticing voice. How could she forget it? He was discussing something important with another feline. She could tell it was important because they were whispering; whispers so muffled, Demeter could barely catch a word of what was said.

"But they're all so wimpy, I just don't see how you're going to build an army of those insipid runts." moaned the unfamiliar voice.

"Listen to me boy, once our numbers multiply, those Jellicles won't stand a chance against us. With the trainers I've hired, those wimpy little runts will be the _strongest_, _most threatening_ creatures you will ever lay your eyes upon." Assured the ginger tom.

The words _'strongest'_ and _'most threatening'_ bounced in Demeter's head. As they sank in deeper, fear tingled her spine.

"Yes boss."

Just then, Demeter felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and was met with a blow to the head.

**A/N: Confused? It'll clear up next chapter . . . I hope. I'm planning a very interesting ending; lots of suspense too! :) R&R anyone? **

**Reviewers and their reviews are forever loved! :)**

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Truth & Comfort

****

A/N: the title is called Truth and Comfort because after embracing the

**truth**** of Macavity, Demeter seeks the ****comfort ****of a friend. **

Demeter's eyes fluttered open; her vision slightly blurry. She was lying on the cold floor of what she assumed was the warehouse. One other factor that confirmed her location was the smell. She couldn't place it exactly, but whatever it was, was beginning to burn her nose. She sat up slowly and groaned as she felt the pain on the side of her face; where she'd been hit. That's when she noticed him, standing in front of her; towering over her.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? I knew you'd find me here sooner or later. But why _are_ you here? Come to ask for my forgiveness?" Demeter peered up at him from the ground, unsure of what was happening.

_Don't let him get to you Demeter. Don't let him get inside your mind. _

"I came here to help you." She said, rising up.

"I don't need your help." He responded sternly.

"Mac-avity," it was so hard not to call him Mac. "You know this isn't right. You're behavior lately is outrageously deplorable. You know this isn't the answer to whatever your problem is."

"You Demeter."

"_Me _what?" Demeter was certainly puzzled now.

"You. You're the reason for my problems."

"What have I done? I've done nothing to you!" she hollered.

He grinned madly at her.

_He's trying to get inside your head Demeter, don't let him!_

He approached her. She felt a fear emerge as their fur brushed against one another. He put his paw to her face and stroked it lovingly. "You've driven me to this madness." He said smiling gently to her; as if he was 'Mac' again and Macavity had hidden away for the moment.

"I don't understand." She stated; looking into his eyes.

He only grinned wider. Demeter felt his paw pressing on her back as he pulled her against him into an uneasy hug. As much as she tried to avoid it, it had happened. He'd gotten into her mind . . . and perhaps her heart. It was as if she were under some sort of trance-like spell. She was so confused. Why couldn't she think straight? Why were her thoughts so cloudy?

It was just the effect he had on her. It was so intense; so extreme.

"Oh my darling, you should never have come here." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Demeter realized that Munkustrap was right. Mac was gone. Now this monster held her against him; a monster she feared greatly. He was so unpredictable . . . so volatile.

She pushed herself away from him. "I have to leave now Macavity." She headed for the exit but something pierced her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere." Macavity grumbled as he jammed his claws deep into her flesh. She grimaced at the sharp pain. "Macavity OW!"

He turned her around to face him and told her, "You're my prisoner now; my hostage; my golden captive." He said nastily. "Just let me go home! I'll never bother you again, I promise!" Demeter begged. "Oh my sweet, it is far too late for that."

He pushed her ahead of him; against the wall. He viciously beat her; claws, teeth, and all. She crouched low, trying to avoid the pounding blows.

It was over.

He simply left the room, not caring what he'd done to her; the severe pain he'd just caused. She couldn't believe that this was the same tom she had loved so dearly just a short time ago; the one she planned on living with for the rest of her life; having kittens with; growing old with.

She left the warehouse, bloodied and bruised. She limped to the Junkyard. By this time, the Junkyard was crowded with felines. She paid attention to no one.

She glided through the crowd absentmindedly. She made her way over to the TSE1 where she sat, and sat, and sat, and sat . . .

Until one very fine silver tom came to sit next to her. Such good company was he.

"Did he do this to you?" he questioned concerned.

Demeter nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I-" Now it was Demeter who was cut-off.

"Shh. There's no need for apologizing." He began cleaning her wounds gingerly; with the softest touch she'd felt that day. When each was tended to, he pulled her to his chest in a hug. "I love you Demeter. And I'll always be here for you; whenever you need me. I won't abandon you; not ever."

Demeter felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks. She tasted the saltiness as they reached her lips. "Oh Munku, why does he have to be so cruel? I miss the old Mac; the one I could love, and not be afraid of. The one who loved me too." She sobbed

Munkustrap soothingly rocked back and forth; with Demeter in his comforting embrace. Demeter relaxed and went on to tell Munkustrap of the news she overheard before she was caught and captured.

"Munku, I think he's planning an attack on the Junkyard. He's building an army of '_strong' _and '_threatening'_ beasts. According to him, we won't stand a chance."

"Rubbish. We'll pummel them to the ground. Let them come, let them _try_ to defeat us." He declared defiantly. Demeter yawned and snuggled close beside Munkustrap. "Thank you." She said; eyes closed, drifting to sleep.

"For what?"

"For caring."

"Well I'm your mate Demeter . . . that's what mates do; they care, they love, and they are willing to do anything for one another."

"You really feel that strongly?" Demeter said.

"Of course! I wouldn't have things any other way." He said honestly.

Demeter thought of how those words; love and care; had applied to her and Macavity not to long ago. She only hoped that she wouldn't find herself in the same situation with Munkustrap. But she knew deep inside that he'd never do that to her. He was sweet, gentle, and caring.

"Good-night Munku." she said feeling satisfied.

"Good-night Demeter."

* * *

**A/N: BE HONEST! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. I prefer honest reviews because they'll help me improve future projects/chapters. Thanks to all. **

**And by the way - at this point, in case you didn't know, Munkustrap and Demeter are mates. Macavity is the Napoleon of Crime, and things are just getting warmed up in "Power of Love".**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Gravity Defying Feline

**A/N: This chapter is more of a 'fluff' chapter. It's quite obvious actually. Of all the chapters I plan to write, I'd say this will be the worst of all. I'm apologizing ahead of time . . .**

Munkustrap told Old Deuteronomy of Macavity's plan, who then announced to the tribe; "We must beware of Macavity. You must not alarm yourselves into a frenzied panic. Just be prepared and be extra cautious. If you see of, hear of, or even catch scent of Macavity, please inform either myself or the second in command. We must pull together as one and prove to Macavity and to the rest of the world that we are Jellicles! And we are strong!"

He gazed at the faces of the tribe and concluded with a simple; "That it all."

After his short speech with the tribe informed of what Macavity may attempt to do, Demeter breathed easier. _At least his 'surprise attack' won't be that much of a 'surprise' now that the tribe knows of his intentions. _Demeter thought.

The week progressed and Demeter was relaxing on the tire; absorbing the replenishing rays of sunlight.

Demeter giggled as she watched Munkustrap break up a fight between Etcetera and Electra. He held them apart by the scruffs of their necks.

"Tugger is mine!" Electra avowed.

"Is not! He's mine! Keep you're grubby paws away from my mate!" Etcetera countered.

The two voices rang through-out the Junkyard; echoing off the Junkyard walls.

"Hey girl." Bomba greeted.

"Hey Bombie, what's with you? You seem extra cheerful this morning."

"Oh nothing . . . nothing I haven't done before anyway." She said smirking.

"Bombie stop it. There are _'little ears'_ roaming about."

"Oh well. How are you and Munkustrap doing this morning?"

"Fine. Or at least I am. Poor dear's got his paws full today." They both giggled, watching Munkustrap fuss over Pouncival and Tumblebrutus who were fighting over the same mouse.

"How about you Bombal?"

Bombal didn't respond. She was lost at the approaching Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hey there big boy." She greeted; smiling sensually.

Swagger in tact, thumb positioned inside his studded belt, and ever-present ego, he strolled to the waiting Bombal. "Hey babe. What do you say we go somewhere a little more . . . discrete?" he said; charm and poise in his every word.

Bombalurina circled him tantalizingly; tail brushing under his nose. Demeter suppressed her laughter as he wrinkled his nose like a rabbit.

Bombalurina stopped beside him; positioning her lips to his. "Perhaps another time." She breathed seductively. Tugger shivered. His lips trembled for just one kiss.

"Oh come on baby doll. You can't resist such power, agility, and strength." He hopped on the head board of a couch and then added; "Nobody else can match the way I defy gravity." Just then, he tumbled over the side on his bottom.

"So much for defying gravity!" Demeter laughed hysterically; so much so, she couldn't breath. She rolled over and fell to the floor; laughing louder.

"Oh go ahead. Laugh if you want!" Tugger shouted; limping away ( which only made the two laugh harder ).

Their bursting laughter slowly died down. "I will never let him live that down. Not for a million cat years." Demeter declared. "That made my day." Bombal added. "Mine too." Demeter giggled.

An ear busting clash thundered in the Junkyard. Macavity was making his move.

**A/N: You don't have to tell me, I already know this chapter was really, really, really, bad. But I promise the ending to this story will be full of unforeseen drama! **

**Or at least I'll try to make it seem that way! :)**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Murray's Dock

**A/N: I thought this chapter was a good one. What do you think?**

Within moments, the Jellicle 'defense force' got into battle position. Macavity's ambush was indeed expected; and Macavity could tell. He signaled the attack and by the end of the fight, his numbers deeply decreased. He called a retreat and the rest of his hench-cats receded, leaving Macavity in the Junkyard.

He laid his eyes on Demeter, who stood amongst the gather of cats. He strode up to her and made an angry face before yelling, "You little hellcat you! You warned them didn't you?" He slapped her to the ground; a slap so strong, the sound of it colliding with Demeter's face made most wince at the solid sound. The impact left Demeter unconscious.

"Leave Macavity. Your business is finished here." Munkustrap demanded. Macavity hissed and warned, "I'll be back, and YOU will lose. I'll claim victory. You just wait and see." Macavity left with his head held high. Munkustrap bent over Demeter; "Demeter, can you hear me? Are you alright?" he shook her mildly. "Hmmm? Oh, yes. I'm alright." Demeter confirmed shakily.

The fight had left the Jellicles no casualties; as a matter of fact, the only injuries, were minor scratches and bruises. Macavity clearly had some work to do if he ever wanted to stand a sliver of a chance up against this mighty clan!

~*~

"That battle was completely futile!" Macavity raged. "My men were dropping like dominos! What a pointless battle." He plopped himself on a chair and thought.

_There has to be a way! There just has to be! Those Jellicles __**will**__ feel the power in my wrath! Those Jellicles __**will**__ beg for mercy against my violent fury! I'll see to it that those Jellicles fear me as if I were the head Pollicle himself!_

Macavity stopped at that last notion.

_That's it! The Pollicles! _

~*~

Butch's Hideout:

Butch's hideout was near Murray's Dock. The summer heat made the weather sweltering. The salty air lingered as the sound of crashing waves was heard in the distance. Even with its calming characteristics, Murray's Dock was generally a place most tried to avoid.

Butch gnawed viciously on a bone; slobber dripping from his jaws.

"Excuse me sir?" a smaller Pollicle disturbed.

"Yes?" Butch answered; clearly aggravated by this interruption.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy." Butch returned to his bone.

"I think you'll want to greet this visitor sir. It's Macavity."

Butch growled. "What is his business here?"

"He says it involves the extermination of the Jellicles."

"Oh really? Hmmm . . . tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes sir."

After a few minutes, Butch came out from the shadows to meet Macavity. "What's this you say about the Jellicles extermination?" Butch questioned rather intrigued.

"I have a plan. I'll need your services though; your squadron."

"Of course, but please do tell, how do you plan to obliterate these . . . felines?" Butch nearly spat the word.

"We attack." Macavity said plainly.

"That's all? Surely there must be more to it than that."

"We _surprise_ attack." Macavity stated; emphasizing the word 'surprise'.

"I see." Butch said grinning madly.

"Tell me partner," Butch began, "how do you propose we go about accomplishing such delicate a goal?"

**A/N: Did that make it any more interesting? I hope so . . . **

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Dawn Approaching

**A/N: We are coming to the end here people. I'd like to thank the loyalty of the fans who've not yet given up on me! WAY TO GO GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!**

Butch and Macavity discussed their plan of action. "That's when you and your troops storm in from the left. We'll ascend from the right and completely surround them! Have two of your best fighters go after the queen I told you about earlier. Don't harm her, I want her alive." Macavity directed.

"When do we strike?" Butch asked.

Macavity's lips curled into a clever smile as he replied "At dawn."

~*~

Meanwhile, the sun was just beginning to rise in the Junkyard. Demeter sat on top of the TSE1 prepared to witness the magic of nature and the start of a brand new day. Something tugged at the back of her mind; something about this day was important. She thought it best not to think about it; perhaps then she'd suddenly remember. The sun beams glowed upwards from the tip of her tail, to the tips of her ears. The invigorating rays acted as to revive and rejuvenate her. The day had begun.

Munkustrap came over to her. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" she replied.

"Good; on account the kits haven't risen yet."

Demeter laughed. Munkustrap continued, "What a special day."

"Is it?" Demeter asked ignorant.

"Why of course! You don't remember what day it is today?" Munkustrap asked, unbelieving of her ignorance.

"No, should I?"

"Demeter, it's your birthday!"

"Oh my! I completely forgot! How wonderful!"

"Indeed you are."

Demeter blushed. Munkustrap leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Happy Birthday." He greeted and gave her another soft kiss.

"Must you tease me so?" Demeter said; a hint of yearning in her tone.

"Tease you? I have it the other way around in my mind." Munkustrap smiled at the beautiful queen next to him.

In the distance, young distressed voices could be heard.

"Pouncival – OW - you know the rules about throwing things!" Victoria scolded.

"Yeah, leave Victoria alone!" chimed Jemima.

"You want some too, eh?" Pouncival then whipped a cushion at her.

"Oh yeah? Is that all you got?" Jemima tested.

"Bring it on small-stuff." Misto added; just then joining in the dispute.

Pillows flew in all directions. The group found themselves in the middle of the Junkyard now, continuing their quarrel.

Etcetera, Electra, Rumpleteazer, Tumblebrutus, and Asparagus had decided to involve themselves in the massive war.

"This is getting out of hand." Munkustrap noted. He and Demeter had been watching the squabble for quite some time now. Demeter was decently amused.

"See you later Deme." Munkustrap said; excited about the day ahead, kissing her head quickly. He jumped down from the TSE1 and rushed to put an end to the 'Battle of the Flying Bed Cushions'.

~*~

Down at Murray's Dock, the hench-cats and the Pollicles were preparing for combat. They were slightly delayed, for it was past dawn, and they weren't even on their way to the Junkyard yet. Macavity was not pleased.

"How much longer?" Macavity asked impatiently.

"Patience," Butch started. "My forces are almost ready. Then we may go and defeat those pests. By this time tomorrow, we shall have achieved victory! We will be triumphant!"

"That's all very well, but how much longer?"

Butch shot Macavity a menacing look, "Just a few moments longer. Clearly 'patience' is not in your quality range."

"Apparently not." Macavity retorted.

Both armies merged as one. Together they would fight. Together they would kill. Together they would win. And all together; as one unit brave and proud, they would annihilate the tribe of . . .

The Jellicles

**A/N: I was shooting for a bit of suspense there. Did it work? Tell me, is this story getting interesting, or what? **

**No really, tell me. R&R people! Seriously, opinions and comments are MORE THAN WELCOME!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Happy Birthday Demeter

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the previous shorter ones. Enjoy!**

As Macavity waited as patiently as possible, his thoughts wandered to a particular feline; one they devised to seize that night. She danced in his reverie; graceful and enchanting. Her emerald eyes reflecting the light of the moon, glistening and shimmering like the jewels of a royal Queen.

He reminisced on the days when she'd been his and he'd been hers. A part of him ( a part so small it could be clarified as a microscopic particle ) missed her. But then there was another part of him, one who imagined the piercing sound of her screams. One who imagined these thoughts . . . and liked them.

He had changed over time, but he wasn't completely gone. A small part of the old Macavity remained, and nothing could be done about that.

"Macavity." Butch said, ripping Macavity from his musing.

"Y-yes?" he said, obviously caught off guard by the sudden interruption. Butch didn't take notice and continued.

"I have assembled my two best fighters for the job you requested. They are from the Wolf Division." Butch turned and motioned for the duo to come forward. "Their names are Riff and Raff."

The one called Riff was female. She was what was called a Husky. And as for Raff, he was clearly a German Shepard. Both possessed sharp fangs and penetrating claws. Their jaws instilled a slight fear even in Macavity; but he didn't dare show it.

"Oh, very well then. I'd like to have a word with you." Macavity said directing the two to come forward further.

"You're task is of the utmost importance. You must not harm the target, nor may you trouble her in any way more than what the job requires. All you must do is bring her to the destination Butch has educated you of. She will fight. She will protest. But I'm sure you two are capable of _'persuading'_ her to cooperate." Macavity grinned.

"YES SIR!" both barked in unison.

"Your target has a coat of golden fur. Her eyes are that of a forest; green. She's rather small so do be careful; she's ultimately fragile." Macavity changed his tone to hostile, "If you harm one fur on her head, I will put an end to your lives myself."

Both nodded in understanding.

"What will you do with the hostage once you've captured her?" Butch asked.

"That is my concern, not yours." An eerie silence fell over the four. "Are the soldiers ready for battle?"

"Yes."

"Then we leave at once!" Macavity thundered.

~*~

Munkustrap solved the kittens issue by sitting them with Gus the Theatre Cat. It was a smart move; now the kittens would be in a captivating, enthralling daze with Gus' stories.

Munkustrap decided that now was the perfect moment to share with Demeter his surprise.

"Let's go somewhere. I've got something I want to show you; just for today." Munkustrap said; pulling her by the paw eagerly.

"Where are we going Munku?"

"You'll see." He said smiling.

They came upon a large hedge. Munkustrap spread it open so they could fit through and get to the other side. Just beyond the hedge, a majestic waterfall stood beautifully.

"Oh Munku!" Demeter gasped. "It's so peaceful!"

"I thought you'd like it."

Demeter stood next to Munkustrap; the two stood in the moment listening to the rushing water.

"This waterfall and I have one very special thing in common Deme."

"What's that?"

"Well, see the water; how it never stops falling?" Munkustrap questioned.

"Yeah." Demeter answered.

"Well . . . I can never stop falling for you."

"Oh Munku." Demeter sighed.

They held each other in one another's arms.

"Hey Munku,"

"Yes." Munkustrap replied.

"See that stream over there?"

"Yes."

"That stream and I have one very special thing in common." Demeter stated; echoing Munkustrap.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, see how rapid the water flows?" Demeter questioned him.

"Yes." Munkustrap said laughing now.

"Well, that's how fast my heart beats whenever you're near me."

"Happy Birthday Demeter." He said hugging her tight.

They returned to the Junkyard; under a love spell.

The atmosphere was calm and the kits were napping now. "I love you Munku." Demeter told him. "And I love you Demeter." He whispered back.

Just then, a voice rang out.

"Assume positions!" Butch ordered.

"Attack!" Macavity shouted.

The kits fled and everyone ran and hid. The Jellicles 'defense force' was already on the move. There were so many more Pollicles and hench-cats than Jellicles.

"Let go of me! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Demeter cried as Riff and Raff rushed her out of the Junkyard; just as they were instructed. They snapped their gums wildly; barking like mad. "DEMETER!" Munkustrap yelled. "Munku help!" Demeter called back; frantically trying to bust through the hold the Husky and the German Shepard had on her. Demeter was so much smaller than they; her griping was of no help at all.

Munkustrap tried desperately to burst through the colliding cats and dogs. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get through. Lost in the blitz, he hadn't realized the Pollicle approaching from behind. "Wheh d'ya thinks your goin' tabbeh?" the Pollicle barked, walloping Munkustrap with a colossal paw. He fell unconscious right then and there. All things went black and thoughts of Demeter filled his dreams.

The bombardment of Pollicles and Macavity's hench-cats overwhelmed the Jellicles. Alonzo was badly injured; as was Plato and Coricopat. Tumblebrutus fought brave and hard until he was restrained as others beat down on him. Mungojerrie was near dead and poor tiny Jemima got caught up in the mess and sustained minor wounds. But they pressed on, and then, reinforcements of their own came to assist them; thanks to Admetus who ran for help.

The neighboring tribe, the Merigal's, heard the chaos. They formed a team, and leapt into action.

Now that the tables had turned ( in the Jellicles / Merigals favor ) the Pollicles had begun to retreat. Macavity called off his attack; mainly because he had gotten what he'd truly come for. He had seen Riff and Raff successfully complete their mission; ushering a temper-tantrum throwing Demeter to the Warehouse where soon he would go to see her. Riff and Raff left her in a room alone and scared.

_Damn those Pollicles! Damn Macavity; and damn me for being so helpless. Why must I be so defenseless and puny? I can't even celebrate my own birthday without Macavity intruding! Why did those two bring me here anyway? What am I here for? I want to go home . . ._

~*~

After reaching a safe distance from the Jellicle Junkyard, Riff, Raff, Macavity, and Butch discussed their failure; out of breath from fleeing the battleground. "Why is it so difficult to rid the world of one tribe of cats!?" Macavity yelled frustrated. "I don't understand how we failed. We'll try again soon. And next time we will be victorious." Butch then left to aid to his dogs; injured and exhausted.

"So," Macavity started to Riff and Raff, "where is she?"

"We brought her to the place you instructed; the warehouse; down the main hall and to the third room to the right." Raff explained.

"Never have I ever dealt with a feistier feline in my entire career!" Riff confessed.

"Yes. That golden queen is one firecracker of a cat." Raff added.

"Who knew something so small had so much energy stored inside?" Riff said.

"Well done, I am proud of you both. Go celebrate your achievement." Macavity said.

~*~

Back in the Junkyard, nerves were just beginning to settle; for most anyway. Munkustrap was coming to and Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer were there beside him.

"Easy Munku." Bombalurina directed as he tried to get up - unsuccessfully. "You were bashed pretty hard."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeh, theh are –gratefully- no casualties." Rumpleteazer replied.

"Munku," Bombalurina started, "There is someone missing."

"It's De-" Rumpleteazer was interrupted.

"I know . . . I watched two Pollicles drag her off. I couldn't get to her. And then . . . in all the fray . . . I lost her." Munkustrap explained.

"It's alright, we're gonna get her back." Bombalurina stated. "If those Pollicles think they can steal my best friend and not have to deal with me, then they are sadly mistakin'." Bombal declared.

"An' meh too!" Rumple joined.

"We can't all go." Munkustrap said. "Just one . . . me."

"Why? It's bettah if we all go." Rumple argued.

"Seriously Munku, you'll need all the help you can get." Bombalurina enlightened.

"Then I'll bring Alonzo or Mungojerrie." He decided.

"They both got injured in the scuffle. We're your only hope." Bomby claimed.

"Very well then, I guess I don't have much of a choice then do I?"

"Nope!" Rumple replied happily.

"We'll have to come up with a plan; one that's simple but effective." Munkustrap instructed. After a few moments of silent thought, Rumpleteazer shouted, "I've go' one!"

~*~

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Demeter had fallen asleep in the corner. Macavity had arrived and entered the room where she lay. He walked to her side and greeted her, "Hello my sweet." Demeter jumped at the sound of his voice. In the mirror behind him, she could see something jagged and reflective grasped in a paw behind his back. It was long and silver.

Her eyes widened in horror as the image was revealed. Macavity held the object high above her.

It was a carving knife.

**A/N: R&R please! I love reviews. The more I get, the sooner I'll update! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Dead & Gone

**A/N: Here is the suspense, drama, flaring emotions . . . it's all as follows . . .**

"Okay, now we all understand what each of us has to do, right?" Munkustrap asked. The two nodded their heads.

"On three," Munkustrap instructed. "One, two," he gave one final glance at his two partners and in sync, shouted, "THREE!"

Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer scurried behind some bushes lined up along the entrance to the Warehouse. Bombalurina however, approached the single guard in front of the Warehouse.

_For Demeter . . ._ She motivated herself. She swiveled her hips and smiled flirtatiously. She made her eyes appear innocent and naive.

"Hello there big fella." She greeted. The guard ( a bit round and plump ) grinned as he surveyed her features. "Well hey there doll face." He returned. "Hows about you and I go somewhere a little more . . . secluded?" she suggested; fondling his ear fuzz. She leaned forward and pressed against him; now caressing his bottom lip. It was a good thing Bombalurina was good at using her 'assets'. She was a supreme master.

She led him away; glancing over her shoulder to signal for Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer to continue with their 'rescue mission'.

"Come on." Rumpleteazer whispered, taking the lead. They got inside the Warehouse and came to an abrupt halt when they were faced with a sudden dilemma. The center of the Warehouse split into two corridors.

"I'll take the one on the right. In twenty minutes, with Demeter or not, meet me back here. We have to hurry though, I don't know how long Bombs will be able to distract that guard." Munkustrap commanded.

~*~

Demeter could only stare in absolute incredulity.

_Is this for real? Is this reality? Or am I just dreaming? Is my former lover actually about to . . . kill me? This can't be happening . . . it just can't be. _

She gulped as the knife hung over her in his two-handed clutch.

"Please Mac, don't do this." Her throat tightened and her chest pounded as his face grew wide with anger and frustration. "What did I tell you about Mac?" he roared as he plunged the knife into her stomach. She yowled as the blade impaled her soft, sensitive skin.

"MAC! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" she wailed.

"I relish in the screech of your pain and suffering Demeter." He grumbled. Truth be told, at that point, he honestly did lavish in her screams. The sound of her squealing voice vibrated in his ears. But how long would it last?

"Mac . . . help." She whimpered in a voice so soft but desperate; his paws still gripping the knife in her stomach.

"Mac is dead and gone! Why can't you get that through your hellcat head?"

Demeter said inaudibly, "What happened to you? What happened to our love? I miss you Mac."

"Your grip on life is slipping fast Dem. Why don't you give up already? Put an end to your suffering." Macavity fought; the knife still pierced in her middle. "I know that the real Mac; my lover; he's somewhere within you. But you've got to fight. He's there . . . somewhere." She struggled to speak her words. "That's why I'm not yet giving up . . . there's still faith in us Mac."

"ENOUGH!!!" this time, he pressed down on the dagger with increasing pressure.

"OOOWWWWW!" she cried hysterically. "BAST MAC! Can't you see? I still love you."

~*~

Twenty minutes had past and both Rumpleteazer and Munkustrap met at the spot they'd agreed. "Did you foind 'er?" Rumple asked gasping to breathe. "No. You?" Munkustrap returned, also breathless and panting. "No, Oi've been runnin' abou' manically tryin' to foind 'er." She admitted. "Me too."

"Rumple," Munkustrap began. "You should go find Bombalurina and see if she needs you. I'll keep searching for Dem."

"Alroight." Rumpleteazer sprang off towards the exit. Munkustrap headed back when his ears caught the cry he'd been longing to hear.

_At least she's alive! But she's in pain. I've got to find her before Macavity does anything else to harm her!_

~*~

"What did you say?" Macavity questioned incredulous. Demeter noticed the Mac beyond finally resurfacing. Dem gave a light smile.

"You heard me; I love you." Demeter repeated.

"Oh Dem." Macavity sighed. He pulled the slicing utensil from her abdomen; followed by another agonizing howl. Blood gushed from the wound and another wave of pain caused her to moan. He held her close.

Mac had finally returned. But was it too late? Would Demeter survive? And what about Munkustrap?

"Hold on Demeter. Don't give up yet." Demeter's eyes fluttered. "Please don't leave me." He cried.

"I knew you could do it Mac." Demeter said, closing her eyes, but not yet dying. "I never stopped believing in you."

"Just wait until tomorrow Deme. You'll see. We'll be together; standing by each other; supporting each other; _loving _one another."

Demeter's smile was half pained. "I'm afraid I can't say I see the same. I'm . . . so . . . sorry."

"Don't you go saying you're good-byes." Macavity cried.

Macavity watched as her rib cage convulsed strangely and her breathing became irregular. She was striving to fill her lungs with air.

"Demeter?" Macavity blubbered.

She sobbed, "I'm scared Mac."

"Me too Dem, me too." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Mac," she called. "Let me see your face. Let these eyes have one last look . . ." He lifted his head and her chartreuse eyes burned deep into his.

She stretched a trembling paw to his face and held it there.

~*~

Meanwhile, Munkustrap peeked in every door of every room in search of his distressed damsel. He ran through the narrow hallways frantically. _Where could she be? I hope I'm not too late. Damn that bastard!_

~*~

Demeter's face contorted in pain and she squirmed. She cried out, "Mac . . ."

"DEMETER!"

Macavity only watched as her chest ceased to rise and her eyelids forever closed. The golden rosy blossom in her face faded to ash and her body fell limp. Her head tilted back and her body lay motionless in his arms.

_What have I done?_

**A/N: This isn't the end people! It isn't over yet!**

**I love you Moonlightjellicle! Moonlightjellicle is my only reviewer so far that has remained loyal enough to submit a review after each chapter! **

**YOU ARE AWESOME MOONLIGHTJELLICLE!!! **

**R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Willing to Sacrifice

**A/N: Alright guys, here we go again. Demeter is now dead. But for how long? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy . . . **

Macavity sat in silence; Demeter in his arms. He bowed his head in shame, sorrow, and regret.

_How could I be so cruel? She begged for me to help her. She trusted me, depended on me; and now she is dead by my paw. What's wrong with me? How could I be so cruel?_

He sobbed. Her voice echoed in his mind; the whole moment of her death replaying over and over again in his memory. It would haunt him forever; and he accepted such punishment.

_She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to die; especially not that way. She was only trying to help me, to save me; because she . . . she still loved me. I left her alone all that time; and yet she still believed in me; even when I didn't believe in myself. If only I could undo the damage I've done. If only I could undo all the pain I've ever caused her._

"What have you done?!" Munkustrap appeared in the doorway. He froze as his eyes fell upon the situation. Macavity lifted his bowed head; eyes red, face stained with tears. He rose with the dead queen in his arms. He stepped forward and passed the body to the silver tabby. Munkustrap frowned at Demeter's current state; at the blood-crusted gash in her stomach. He raised his head slowly to Macavity; tears streaming down his own face now. Macavity finally spoke in a voice trembling and defeated, "Go."

Munkustrap, still incredulous, gradually made his way to the entrance of the Warehouse. Visions of Demeter whirled in his head. He thought of her birthday; how happy and _alive_ she'd been. He recalled how she told him how fast her heart would beat whenever he was near; like the rapid flowing stream. Now her heart didn't beat at all.

He missed so much about her already. But he wouldn't allow himself to mourn yet. He had to _try_ to save her. But her bloodied body had revealed that the damage was done; what more was there to do? What more could be done? He strolled through the corridor at a slow pace; mind numb and still attempting to register everything that had happened.

Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina were anxiously waiting for Munkustrap. As he and who he was carrying came into view, they both gasped and rushed to him. "Munkustrap! What happened?" Bombalurina questioned anxiously. He didn't respond, but only continued to walk while staring down at Demeter.

"Munkustrap? Is she . . ." Rumpleteazer couldn't bear to finish the question. He stopped walking and his eyes closed. The two girls watched the tears from his eyes fall onto Demeter's fur.

"We 'ave to 'elp 'er." Rumple declared.

"It's too late for that." Munkustrap said.

"No it's not! We can't just give up!" Bombalurina protested.

"You don't understand. He killed her. She's dead. Can't you tell?" Munkustrap grumbled angrily.

"Bomby's roight. We go' to try."

"Listen to me Munku, she may still have a chance. But you need to believe and have hope. Don't lose faith. Don't give up." Bombalurina put her paw against Demeter's cheek. "Don't give up on her. She needs you."

Something seemed to click inside Munkustrap. "I'm _not_ going to give up. I _won't _abandon her as Macavity did. I vowed to love her and protect her. And that's just what I'll do." Munkustrap exclaimed with new-found confidence.

They left the Warehouse and headed to the Junkyard. There was only a small amount of daylight left by the time they arrived. Night was approaching and the clouds were gray with foreboding rains.

"Someone get Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap commanded. Rumpleteazer rushed out of sight. He stood in the center of the Junkyard with Demeter. Bombalurina remained beside him. A group of cats; Etcetera, Jemima, Victoria, Casandra, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Misto, and the Rum Tum Tugger; gathered around. Old Deuteronomy approached Munkustrap and examined Demeter. His grave expression said it all. "Please, there must be something you can do." Bombalurina begged, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that can be done." He replied.

"Yes there is." said a voice from beyond the crowd. Everyone turned to find Macavity sitting atop the fence. "Before you chase me off, you might want to consider my proposal."

"You've got no purpose or business here. Leave at once or be fought against." Alonzo threatened.

"Wait." Munkustrap ordered. "Let's hear this _proposal_."

"I pass my life essence." He replied simply.

"Huh?" Bombalurina questioned.

"It's quite simple. But I'll need an approval from Old Deuteronomy." Macavity explained.

"How does this work exactly?" Munkustrap asked. "And how do we know to trust you?" Bombal added.

"Old Deuteronomy performs a short invocation. The Everlasting Cat does the rest." Macavity claimed.

The expressions of confusion remained plastered on every cats face. "What he means to say," Old Deuteronomy started, "is of something called the Jellicle transference." He continued to explain. "It's when one Jellicle passes their life onto another's. In terms, one dies so another can live."

"Demeter died by my paw. Let me prove myself worthy. Let me give life to such deserving a cat. Let me do the right thing . . . for once." Macavity stated.

Each cat gazed upon Macavity with new respect. Munkustrap thought and then;

"Let's do it."

**A/N: I tried to write that as least confusing as possible. Sorry . . . R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Final Act

**A/N: This is the final chapter. All I can say is that I'm glad to finally finish this mess! :) Thanks to everybody who took the time to review; or to anybody else who reviews in the future. I appreciate your thoughts and comments. Here it goes . . . **

Munkustrap laid Demeter on the ground in the center of the Junkyard. The other cats formed a widespread circle; practically lining the Jellicle Junkyard. Munkustrap could only pray to the Everlasting Cat that things turned out alright. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The sun hung low over the horizon as the looming gray clouds irradiated with distant lightning. Macavity made his way to the center; next to Demeter.

"Macavity," Old Deuteronomy addressed. "Are you positive this is the decision you wish to make? There is no going back once I begin."

"I understand." He replied as lightning flashed and another roll of thunder roared above them.

"Do you have any last requests?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Actually yes. I have but one. It is that each cat before me in this moment, remembers Macavity. Not the Napoleon of Crime or the evil I once was. I want to be remembered as I am now; as a Jellicle; feline, fearless, faithful, and true."

"Very well." Old Deuteronomy approved. "From this day forward, you shall be in our memories as Macavity; a Jellicle; feline, fearless, faithful, and true." Macavity nodded in satisfaction.

"Macavity," called Munkustrap. "Why?"

"Why what?" Macavity replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Munkustrap questioned.

"I have to. Demeter never gave up on me. I have to show her I won't give up on her either. I owe it to her. I've made so many wrong choices, and nothing will ever change that. I owe it to her to do something good. I'm doing this because it is right. Not only do I do this for Demeter, but I do this for myself as well."

"Have you finished?" questioned Old Deuteronomy.

"Yes." Macavity answered.

Old Deuteronomy then sited a short verse;

_A gentle soul to be spared_

_In the light of the approaching night_

_One to live and one to die_

_Forever in the Heaviside. _

Now all was left to the Everlasting Cat.

The rain had finally begun to poor. The rain pelted Macavity's face as he gazed up into the sky; praying for the Everlasting Cat to answer their prayers. A sudden clash of thunder boomed; the loudest of the night. A bolt of lightning struck the center of the Junkyard; one so bright, the cats turned their heads from the intensity of the beaming light.

When everything cleared . . . Macavity was gone.

Munkustrap observed Demeter; lying in the same position as before. Only now, her stab wound had healed. Her fur flourished to its maximum. The ash in her cheeks had gone, and in its place was that golden rosy blossom. But the question remained; did the Jellicle Transference prove to be helpful enough to restore Demeter's life?

Munkustrap cautiously approached the unmoving queen. He touched her shoulder from behind her. "Demeter?"

Several moments passed and then, it was the most relieving sound Munkustrap had ever heard; breathing.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: Happy ending! Well except for Macavity. Anyway, R&R?**


End file.
